flyfffandomcom-20200222-history
Ringmaster
Overview When you reach level 60 as an Assist, you will be able to job-change into a Ringmaster. As a Ringmaster, you will be able to cast healing and buff spells. Buff spells will make you an essential part to any party as you will be able to heal any player/party members, increase their attack speed, etc. Ringmasters are the supportive second class of the Assist and have the most powerful buffs in the game. They are often the most sought-after class in the game, often desired to help a partner fight higher leveled monsters that they otherwise would be unable to. Ringmasters use Sticks to buff and heal. A Ringmaster's abilities include Spirit Fortune to raise the attack power of allies and Geburah Tiphreth to raise the fighting capabilities of allied players (Geburah Tipreth increases attack speed, damage and accuracy). Ringmasters are usually formed from Full Support Assists. These assists devote themselves to helping others and supporting them. This type of assist is best suited to become a Ringmaster. Ringmasters are easy to level up with a partner. When you are being leveled with a partner called power leveling, shortened plvled or leeching. Ringmasters can also use AoE skills to level themselves using Merkaba Hanzelrusha and the assist skill Prevention, (Note: A recent game update put a time limit on Prevention, Ringmasters/AoE BP's were prone to spam skill, now rendering the Merkaba AoE leveling with the Prevention limit makes it some what harder to do). Some characters also use "Mercrack" AoEs, which is using Merkaba Hanzelrusha, then switching to a knuckle and shield and using Burstcrack. Less commonly used but also useful method Ringmasters can AoE, they fill their action slots with Holy Cross then cast Merkaba Hanzelrusha. This requires only a stick, shortening time between switching to a shield and a knuckle, and your damage caused by Merkaba Hanzelrusha is doubled, increasing effectiveness. Also using Holy Cross with a partner while Giant Hunting cuts the time in half to kill the Giant although, this is not often preferred as after level 107, most Ghunters wish to fight monsters much higher than themselves to get better equipment and money, therefore they will need extra healing rather than Holycross. Alternative Microclasses The Ringmaster class has many microclasses, A microclass is where the mainclass is divided into groupes Here are the stat and skill builds of a Knuck AOE Ringmaster: Str:1/2 of sta Sta:XXX Dex:15 Int:15 Skills: Attempt to max all buffs. However, Geburah Tiphreth is not needed, and neither is Merkaba, nor Gvur Tialla or Heal rain. Heal can also be kept at mininum level, however, Stonehand should be maximised, as with Burstrcrack. Here are the stat and skill builds of a Full Support Ringmaster: Str:15 Sta:15 Dex:15 Int:XXX All buffs maxed, there is no need to get any battle skills untill you run out of skills to add points to. Here are the stat and skill builds of a Clockwork Ringmaster: Str:15 Sta:30 Dex:15 Int:XXX (See Fullsupport ringmaster for skills) Here are the stat and skill builds for a Battle Ringmaster: Str:XXX Sta:15-40 Dex 25-61 Int:15 Skills All Ringmaster skills require a stick to use. Unlike other classes, if you unequip the stick, the buffs will remain. All Ringmaster buffs can be cast on other players (Geburah Tiphreth can only be cast on other players, and while in a party. Heal Rain is also a party skill and will always be casted on the caster itself and party members close to the caster). Category:Class Category:Class